Louve Black
by Miss Homme Enceinte 2
Summary: Résumé: Et si Sirius et Regulus n'étaient pas les seuls héritiers connus de la famille Black? Et si un autre enfant était né égayant les jours des deux frères? Et si ce même enfant était la clé pour empêcher la rupture entre Sirius et Regulus? (Univers Alternatif)
1. Frayeur et

Louve Black

Source: Harry Potter

Genre: Family + Drama

Couple: Remus x Regulus (couple particulier, mais pourquoi pas, après tout?) et Severus x Louve

Disclaimers: Les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi sauf Louve!

Résumé: Et si Sirius et Regulus n'étaient pas les seuls héritiers connus de la famille Black? Et si un autre enfant était né égayant les jours des deux frères? Et si ce même enfant était la clé pour empêcher la rupture entre Sirius et Regulus?

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Me voici avec une nouvelle fic! Je vous rassure, je n'oublie pas les autres, mais je suis incapable d'avancer dans les deux, d'où la présence de cette troisième fic qui m'est venue à l'esprit après avoir lu « Grand frère, mode d'emploi » que j'ai trouvé si beau que je me suis décidée à écrire une fic où on apprendrait que Sirius et Regulus avaient une sœur!***

Chapitre 1 : Frayeur et évanouissement

 _Alors que je quitte la salle de classe du Professeur de Métamorphose, un bruit de sanglots étouffés me parvient. Étonnée, je suis les pleurs qui m'amènent vers une salle de classe qu'aucuns Professeurs n'utilisent. Alors que je jette un discret coup d'œil (la porte est mal refermée), ce que je vois me pétrifie d'horreur…_

-NOOOOOOOOOON…hurle-je horrifiée.

 _Lâchant mon sac de cours, je pousse la porte pour courir vers mon frère, le rattrapant in-extremis avant qu'il ne tombe au sol. Me laissant tomber à genoux, je serre mon frère contre moi tout en cherchant son pouls avant de hurler une nouvelle fois de peur lorsque mes doigts entrent en contact avec du sang: Horrifiée._

 _Je suis horrifiée car si mes yeux voient et comprennent le geste, mon cerveau, lui, refuse d'admettre la vérité._

 _Lui tapotant les joues malgré mes mains salies et malgré mes pleurs, j'encourage mon frère à ouvrir les yeux, de ne pas m'abandonner, lui rappelant nos promesses de ne jamais être séparés, sa promesse d'être présent à mon mariage, d'être le parrain de mon premier enfant si jamais c'est un garçon et encore d'autres promesses sans oublier que je lui rappelle notre enfance où notre grand frère nous protégeait de nos parents avant qu'il ne quitte la famille tout en nous faisant la promesse de venir nous chercher dès que nous aurions fini l'école à notre tour…_

 _Mes hurlements ont finalement alertés quelqu'un car j'entends des pas précipités courir vers nous._

-Louve?!

 _Je cesse net de hurler pour tourner la tête vers la personne qui vient de me parler._

-Si…ruis.

 _Et je m'évanouis. Merlin tout puissant, sauvez mon frère, sauvez Regulus…_

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous a plut comme il m'a plut de l'écrire! Oui, Louve est quelqu'un qui ne sait pas rester maîtresse de ses émotions quand elle assiste à ce genre de choses, mais avez-vous deviné quel était le geste de Regulus? Un indice? Il a voulu mettre fin à ses jours à la façon moldue! Mais de quelle façon s'y est-il prit? Hm…? Bonne journée/soirée à vous, chers petits inspecteurs! N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plait!**


	2. Quitter le 12 Square

Chère Akar Serdaigle : Je te remercie pour ta review, mais je suis incapable de te répondre! Ça dépend grandement de l'intensité de mon imagination et si j'ai du temps pour écrire la suite!

Chère Juliette 54: Un grand merci à toi pour m'avoir tenu informée de la petite erreur présente dans le 1er chapitre! J'espère que la suite te plaira car je commence à retrouver de l'inspiration pour cette fiction!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Je tien à remercier les gens qui ont mit ma fic dans leur favoris! Cependant, je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais mit que l'histoire se passait par rapport aux films, mais ce que j'ai oublié de préciser que c'est le troisième chapitre qui fera mention d'Harry! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

Chapitre 2: Quitter le 12 Square Grimmauld

POV Louve

 _En me réveillant, la première chose que je vois est une chevelure noire qui me chatouille doucement le visage. Severus…_

 _Tournant doucement la tête, je vois que nous sommes à l'infirmerie et que sur le lit de gauche se trouvent mes frères. Me dégageant doucement de l'étreinte de mon fiancé, je sors du lit pour me diriger vers celui de mes aînés._

 _Mon cœur se serre en voyant le tient livide de Regulus et les cernes sous les paupières de Sirius. La deuxième chose que je remarque est que Reg' et moi n'avons plus nos habits d'hier, ce qui me soulage grandement._

 _M'approchant davantage, je caresse tendrement le visage de Reg' de ma main gauche tandis que l'autre caresse les cheveux de Si'._

-Pourquoi Reg'? murmure-je d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi avoir fait ça?

-Il ne se réveillera pas tout de suite.

 _Tournant la tête vers Severus, je le vois quitter le lit où nous étions endormis lui et moi. Revenant vers lui, je me blottis contre lui, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur mes joues. Hésitant, Sev' me caresse les cheveux. On a beau être ensemble depuis que je suis en 3ème année, il est toujours hésitant car il ne faut pas oublier que nous avons 4 ans de différence et qu'il a fini l'école depuis deux ans (il a eu 19 ans cette année)._

-Miss Black! me parvient la voix de Mrs Pomfrey derrière moi. Merlin tout puissant, vous êtes réveillée!

 _Tournant la tête, je vois l'infirmière se diriger vers Sev' et moi au pas de course, le soulagement se lit sur son visage et dans son regard. Avec les autres Professeurs, elle est la seule à savoir que je suis hématophobe_ _depuis mes 3 ans ce qui est un comble en savant l'éducation que j'ai reçu par mes parents…et le goût prononcé pour la torture chez ma cousine Bellatrix._

 _Me prenant les mains, l'infirmière de Poudlard m'adresse un petit sourire auquel je réponds difficilement, mais j'y réponds._

-Ça va. réponds-je. Comment vont mes frères?

-J'ai du donné à votre frère Sirius une potion calmante car il était plus que nerveux après que lui et Mr Prince vous aient trouvés vous et Regulus.

 _Surprise, je tourne la tête vers Sev' qui acquiesce faiblement de la tête répondant à ma question silencieuse. Reportant toute mon attention à Mrs Pomfrey qui reprend la parole:_

-Quand à Regulus, le Professeur Slughorn est venu me prêter main forte car je n'avais plus de potion régénératrice sanguine. D'après la profondeur de certaines des cicatrices, ce n'est pas la première fois que votre frère Regulus attente à ses jours. Savez-vous pour quels raisons le fait-il, Miss?

 _Fermant les yeux tout en laissant la main de Severus me caresser les cheveux, je réfléchis. Remus a promit à Reg' de venir le chercher lorsqu'il réussirait ses ASPICS en attendant ils s'écrivent tous les jours depuis que Lunard a terminé sa scolarité. Père et Mère espèrent de tout cœur que Reg' se fasse marquer durant l'été après avoir fini ses études, mais fort heureusement, je sais qu'il ne le fera pas._

 _Reg' n'est pas un assassin. Excellent menteur, oui, mais un assassin, jamais. Il aime trop la vie et est fou de son amant bien qu'il sache que Remus soit un lycanthrope pour gâcher sa vie. Rouvrant les yeux, je plonge mon regard dans celui de Mrs Pomfrey:_

-Je l'ignore. réponds-je.

-Merci Miss.

 _Récupérant ses mains, l'infirmière ausculte mes frères tout en m'affirmant que Sirius se réveillera dans une petite heure.  
_

-Allez manger à la Grande Salle, Miss, vous êtes livide.

 _Alors que je veux protester, voulant argumenter comme quoi je veux rester auprès de mes aînés, Sev' passe son bras gauche par-dessus mes épaules et nous fait quitter l'infirmerie en me disant ceci:_

-Sirius connaît très bien le chemin. Bien que ce sale cabot m'énerve, il ne voudrait pas te voir dans cet état.

 _Battue, j'acquiesce de la tête, mais je reste accrochée au bras de mon fiancé, l'esprit plein de questions que je n'arrive pas à combler. Arrivés à la Grande Salle, Sev' m'accompagne vers ma table où nous ne faisons pas attention aux regards de mes soi-disant camarades. Ok, je suis une Black et alors? J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux! Bon, d'accord, je suis la deuxième de la famille qui n'est pas allée à Serpentard._

 _À mon retour durant les grandes vacances après ma première année, Père et Mère étaient furieux. Au cours des années écoulées combien de fois n'ai-je pas reçu le Doloris à chaque fois que j'étais en opposition dans leurs idéaux? Si Sirius faisait tout son possible pour qu'on ne soit pas victime de leurs 'corrections', Père et Mère trouvaient toujours une astuce pour l'éloigner de Reg' et moi._

 _Peu après mes treize ans, Regulus m'avait porté secours en leur parlant de Severus, me sauvant la vie, car ils avaient vite compris les alliances qui pourrait se former entre nous deux familles si j'épousais Severus. Déjà à l'époque, j'aimais Sev', l'idée m'avait plu comme elle me terrifiait tout à la fois..._

-Je ne leur ai pas dis que Severus est un Sang Mêlé, mais ils espèrent rencontrer un jour ou l'autre Lady Prince°.

 _ _Tout ce qui touche à la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black a commencé à me répugné alors que j'avais 7 ans. La pureté du sang, trouver un bon parti (assez riche et puissant politiquement parlant), l'importance d'avoir un héritier mâle afin de préserver le nom de famille et encore pleins de détails comme celui de rejoindre le Sorcier qui allait se faire connaître sous le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom afin de 'purifier' le monde Sorcier des Nés-Moldus, des Traîtres à leur sang et des Sang-Mêlés...__

 _Revenant à l'instant présent, je constate que Sev' et moi sommes arrivés à la Grande Salle, mais je n'ai pas faim. Mais pour faire plaisir à mon fiancé, j'avale quelques bouchées d'œufs brouillés et un demi-verre de jus de citrouille pour ensuite repousser mon assiette._

-Louve…soupire Sev', découragé.

 _Mais il sait que quand je suis inquiète, mon estomac se cale et la nourriture ne passe pas si j'en mange de trop. Jetant un coup d'œil à mes bras, je constate qu'ils sont plus maigres qu'avant, me permettant de voir mes veines. Je suis en plein examens pour mes BUSES, il est normal que j'angoisse deux fois plus en sachant que Reg' a voulu attenter à ses jours, non?_

 _Quittant la Grande Salle, je me dirige vers la bibliothèque où je sais que personne ne nous dérangera. Car inutile de me retourner, je sais que Severus me suit. Une fois à l'intérieur de ce lieu de savoir, je choisis une table assez éloignée de la porte où je me laisse tomber, ma tête soutenue par mes mains, mes cheveux cascadant de chaque côté de ma tête tout en poussant un énorme soupir._

-Raconte-moi, Louve. me demande Sev' tout en écartant mes mains de ma tête.

 _Relevant la tête, je plonge mon regard bleu-gris dans celui onyx de l'homme que j'aime. Et je raconte. Lorsque je termine, de nouvelles larmes roulent sur mes joues._

-Pourquoi Sev'? demande-je, la voix tremblante. Pourquoi Reg' a-t-il fait ça? Alors que Remus le couve d'Amour et de mots doux à chaque fois qu'ils ont l'opportunité de se voir! À chaque lettre de Lunard Reg' a les yeux brillant et un immense sourire aux lèvres!

-Je l'ignore, Louve, je l'ignore. répond mon fiancé en me caressant les mains.

-Louvia? m'appelle une voix que je connais bien.

 _Redressant la tête, je la tourne vers la gauche où je vois mon aîné debout sur ses jambes, une lueur d'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux._

-Sirius…murmure-je en me levant après avoir embrassé les mains de Severus.

 _Me blottissant contre le torse de mon aîné, mes larmes roulent de plus en plus fort. Moi, Louve-Andromeda°° Black, fille unique de Walburga et Orion Black, petite sœur de Sirius et Regulus Black. Mon premier frère a été réparti à Griffondor, le second à Serpentard et moi-même, je suis à Serdaigle._

 _J'ai trois ans de moins que Sirius et deux avec Regulus, mais cela ne nous a jamais empêché de nous aimer tendrement lorsque l'on était petits, Sirius nous protégeait Reg' et moi des mauvais traitements que nous infligeaient nos parents en guise de « punitions ». J'ai vite compris le pourquoi du comment Bellatrix était devenue folle._

 _Mais en ce moment, je me noie dans mes larmes, voulant comprendre le pourquoi mon second aîné a voulu mettre fin à sa vie. La main douce de Sirius dans mon dos et l'autre dans mes cheveux parviennent à me calmer. Mon frère n'a jamais été doué pour apaiser les gens par les mots, mais ses gestes parlent pour lui._

 _Après tout, ne nous avait-il pas promit de venir nous chercher lorsque l'on terminerait l'école? Il aurait aimé nous prendre sous son aile beaucoup plus tôt, mais les avocats de nos parents l'ont menacé d'enlèvement sur mineurs si Siruis tentait quelque chose dans le dos de nos parents._

-Ça ne peut plus durer. entends-je Sirius prendre la parole. Regulus va venir vivre avec moi tandis que toi, p'tite sœur, tu vivras avec Severus. Ça te va?

 _Bien que mes larmes roulent encore un peu sur mes joues, je relève la tête, inquiète._

-Mais la menace des avocats de nos parents? lui demande-je. Et les cours? Je ne peux arrêter mes examens! Même si je suis fiancée à Severus, je ne pourrais me marier légalement qu'après l'obtention de mes ASPICS!

 _Parler des examens pour oublier un instant la terreur de l'ignorance sur le geste de Reg'. Parler de Severus, de mon futur mariage, sur le fait que dans moins de 2 ans je deviendrais la nouvelle Lady Prince._

-Bien que ça m'écœure de le dire, ton frère a raison, Louve. prend la parole Severus. Regulus et toi devez quitter au plus tôt le 12 Square Grimmauld. Je me suis rendu chez vous la semaine passée et, crois-moi, quand j'affirme que vos géniteurs n'avaient rien à foutre de l'état de détresse de Regulus.

 _Surprise, je tourne la tête vers mon fiancé. J'ignorais que Severus avait été voir mes parents. 'Choquée' n'est pas le bon mot pour expliquer le sentiment qui anime mon cœur devant la froideur qu'ont manifesté mes parents. Ne disaient-ils pas qu'ils étaient fiers de Regulus lorsque ce dernier leur prétendaient qu'il deviendrait Mangemort? À moins…À moins qu'ils n'aient compris que Reg' leur ait menti? C'est fort possible...  
_

-Je…hésite en regardant tour à tour mon frère et mon fiancé. D'accord.

 _Avec eux, je sais que je ne risque rien. Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir ce que le Destin allait nous jouer comme mauvais tour…_

°A la base, le nom de famille de Severus est Rogue dans la version française et Snape dans celle originelle, mais pour le bien de ma fic, j'ai imaginé que sa mère ait quitté son compagnon avant de se marier lorsqu'elle attendait son fils tout en ayant découvert la violence du père de son bébé…D'où le fait que Severus soit devenu à 17 ans Lord Prince!

°°Imaginez que Andromeda soit partie peu après la naissance de sa cousine! Je me refusais à ce que ma Louve porte en guise de second prénom celui de sa folle de mère!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu ce deuxième chapitre! Comme pour le précédent, j'ai adoré l'écrire! N'oubliez pas les reviews, je vous souhaite une chouette journée/soirée!***


	3. Mariage d'Amour

Chère Juliette 54: Oui, ma chère, on dit bien « attenter »! A mon avis, j'ai du mal écrire ce mot pour que tu m'en fasses si gentiment la remarque!

Chère Kimblette: Oui, je voulais sortir des sentiers battus et quoi de mieux qu'une petite sœur? Oui, le couple Remus/Regulus me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, mais après tout pourquoi imaginer Remus avec Tonks ou Sirius si je peux lui donner un autre Amour? J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre!

Chère Isinofret: Tu vas être contente, je compte reprendre la suite de ma fiction! Bon, au risque de te surprendre, elle sera courte, mais je compte la finir!

Chère Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape: Hématophobe est la phobie du sang car je voulais que mon OC soit très différente des Sorcières de sa génération en lui donnant une phobie comme la sienne. Comment a-t-elle développé cette peur? Tout simplement en assistant par mégarde à une punition de Sirius, cadeau de leur mère! Et non mon OC ne s'appelle pas Louvia, mais Louve! Louvia est le tendre surnom que Sirius lui a donné peu de temps après sa naissance!

 ***Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Je tiens personnellement à vous remercier pour votre venue dans ma modeste fic! Comme je vous remercie de tout cœur pour avoir prit le temps de lire les deux premiers chapitres et pour votre patience! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une chouette lecture!***

 ***PS: Dans ce chapitre nous sommes en 1979 ce qui fait que Louve a 17 ans et Regulus 19! Ce qui fait qu'Harry naîtra dans un an!***

 ***PS n°2: Suite à une demande, voici l'âge des personnages: Louve avait 13 ans lorsqu'elle est sortie avec Severus qui était déjà majeur! Lorsque la petite sœur de Sirius et Regulus découvre ce dernier en sang elle a 15 ans et est en 5ème année ce qui fait que Severus et Sirius ont quitté Poudlard il y a tout juste 4 ans!***

Chapitre 3: Mariage d'Amour  


POV Louve

 _Lorsque j'eus terminé ma scolarité et obtenu mes ASPIC avec des Optimals pour tous les cours sauf pour l'Occlumancie, l'Étude des Moldus et l'Arithmancie où j'ai obtenu des Acceptables et un EE pour Potion. Peu après la fin de l'année Severus demanda ma main à Sirius. Demande que Siri accepta.  
_

 _Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser que deux jours après la décision de mon grand frère de nous prendre avec lui Reg' et moi nous sommes devenus des parias aux yeux de nos parents . Ce qui plongea Reg' dans une nouvelle dépression._

 _Avec l'aide de Remus et de Severus je suis restée auprès de mon frère afin de l'aider à remonter la pente. Mais jamais Reg' ne nous a donné de réponses sur le pourquoi il avait tenté de se suicider. Un 'POUF' sonore m'avertit de la présence de Nini, l'Elfe de maison de la famille Prince._

 _Relevant les yeux du livre que j'essayais de lire, j'autorise Nini à prendre la parole._

-Maîtresse Eileen souhaite s'entretenir avec Miss Louve.

 _Quittant le canapé, je remercie l'Elfe tout en chassant les plis de ma robe après avoir déposé mon livre sur la table basse. Nini disparaît, me laissant seule. Une fois les plis de ma robe disparus, je me dirige vers les escaliers que je monte dignement, mais le cœur tremblant. Je n'ai vu que deux fois Lady Prince, je sais que c'est une femme de forte influence (comme Lady Londubat) et que sans son influence jamais Sirius n'aurait remporté nos gardes à Reg' et moi-même._

 _Je n'oublie pas que sans mes sentiments sincères envers Severus, jamais je ne serai devenue sa petite amie puis sa fiancée à la fin de ma scolarité._

 _Arrivée devant la porte du bureau de celle qui deviendra ma belle-mère, je respire un grand coup pour ensuite frapper trois fois à la porte._

-Entrez!

 _Entrant dans le bureau, je m'incline tout en prenant posément la parole:_

-Vous m'avez demandé, belle-maman?

-Redressez-vous, j'ai à vous parler.

 _Obéissant à l'ordre, je me dirige vers le fauteuil que me désigne Lady Prince où je prends place, mes mains posées sur mes genoux, le visage impassible, mais l'oreille aux aguets._

-Je connais très bien votre famille, Miss, mais je sais peu de choses sur vous. Qui ne me dis pas que vous agissez pour le compte de vos parents?

 _Aïe! Severus m'avait parlé de la franchise de sa mère, mais j'ignorais que c'était à ce point! Que m'a-t-il conseillé? Ah, oui! De répondre franchement!_

-Ce nom qui est le mien me dégoutte. Dès que j'ai été en âge de comprendre le pourquoi de l'importance de la devise familiale, j'en ai été dégoutté. Pourquoi honorer un sang 'pur' si c'est pour voir les enfants nés des unions entre cousins devenir fous? Si la chance existe, alors mes cousines Andromeda et Narcissa, mes frères et moi-même sommes nés sous une bonne étoile. Concernant une éventuelle relation avec mes parents, j'ai cessé d'être leur fille après avoir témoigné contre eux.

 _Durant tout long de ma tirade, j'ai su gardé mon visage aussi lisse que de la glace, bien que chaque mot concernant mes parents m'ont fait mal, je ne sais que trop bien que jamais je ne pourrais revenir dans le passé. D'ailleurs n'est-il pas interdit de voyager dans le temps sous peine d'être enfermé à Azkaban à vie?_

 _Le visage toujours impassible, l'œil sévère, les mains croisés sous le menton, Lady Prince est une très belle femme: Le regard et les cheveux noirs, le tient pâle, le maintient noble. Oui, Severus a de qui tenir sa beauté glacée. Du peu que je sais, Lady Prince a vécut 1 an dans le Londres Moldu avant de revenir dans le monde sorcier._

-Je souhaite que vous me racontiez votre vie, Miss.

 _Surprise, j'en oublie de rester impassible. Pourquoi une telle demande? Comprenant que mon attitude est loin de celui d'une future Lady, je me reprends rapidement, le rouge aux joues tout en présentant mes excuses._

-Très bien. acquiesce-je, un peu mal à l'aise malgré tout.

DÉBUT DU RÉCIT

POV Louve

 _ **Depuis que le 12 Square Grimmauld existe, chaque membre de la branche aînée de la famille Black y naît. Je suis née le 24 mai 1963, ma venue au monde ne réjouit aucunement mes parents, eux qui espéraient la naissance d'un troisième fils.**_

 _ **J'ai reçu une éducation stricte que toutes petites filles Sang Pur reçoivent afin d'honorer le nom de leurs ancêtres, mais cela ne m'a jamais empêché d'être proche de mes frères et de les aimer de tout mon cœur de petite fille.**_

 _ **Mes professeurs n'étaient nuls autres que mes cousines Andromeda et Narcissa qui m'apprirent mieux que quiconque comment je devais me comporter en société, mais en secret des parents et de leur sœur aînée elle m'apprirent à toujours écouter mon cœur et mon instinct.**_

 _ **(Ce que mes frères ignoraient était que Narcissa était au courant de la relation de son aînée avec Ted Tonks et qu'elle la comprenait car elle avait aimé, en secret, un Sang Mêlé répondant au nom de David Chang)**_

 _ **Contrairement à Sirius je me taisais lors des repas de famille lorsque nos parents discutaient d'actualités ou autres banalités, mais même en restant silencieuse je n'admettais pas qu'ils insultent les Moldus et les Sang-Mêlé ou les étudiants de Poudlards nés dans le monde Moldu.**_

 _ **Regulus jouait un rôle. Celui du fils parfait, qui comme notre cousine Bellatrix, était d'accord avec nos parents. C'est la veille de la rentrée de Sirius que Reg' m'avait convoqué dans sa chambre. À 11 ans mon frère m'avait expliqué le pourquoi de son comportement, que jamais il ne voudrait devenir un meurtrier car Oncle Alphard lui avait expliqué que d'être amis avec des Moldus n'était pas chose honteuse ce que s'évertuaient nos parents à nous faire croire.**_

-Pourquoi Siri' n'est pas avec nous? avais-je demandé du haut de mes 9 ans.

 _ **Lançant un sort de silence et un autre pour fermer la porte, Reg' m'avait expliqué que notre frère ne pourrait pas comprendre ses choix.**_

-Mère et Père souhaitent que je devienne comme Bellatrix, mais je m'y refuse. Cependant, je dois leur faire croire que je partage leurs idéaux car je demanderai au Choixpeau de choisir Serpentard lors de la répartition.

-Mais Siri déteste Serpentard! m'étais-je exclamée, horrifiée, en me jetant dans ses bras. Fais pas ça grand frère, fais pas ça!

 _ **Reg' m'avait serré dans ses bras, essayant de me réconforter, mais cette terreur n'allait jamais me quitter avant plusieurs années. Lors d'un dîner où Oncle Cygnus nous présenta Rodolphus Lestrange le fiancé de Bellatrix.**_

 _ **Son regard lubrique et son sourire mauvais me donnaient des haut-le-cœur car je n'osais imaginer à quoi il pensait en me regardant. À 15 ans, je ne me trouve pas jolie contrairement à ce que mes amis et mes frères pensent.**_

 _ **Fort heureusement j'étais assisse entre mes aînés en guise de bouclier. Alors que Mère vantait les exploits de Bellatrix (si on peu appeler ''Exploits'' le fait de torturer des Moldus sans défense) Sirius se mit à crier son dégoût.**_

 _ **Je n'ai pas tout retenu car tout à été trop vite, mais une phrase m'est restée à l'esprit:**_

-Reg', Louvia! Voulez-vous partir avec moi?

 _ **Le visage de Sirius était sérieux comme rarement il pouvait l'être, son regard brillant d'interrogation. Sans hésiter je me suis levée et ai couru dans ses bras. Reg', lui, a laissé plané une minute de silence pendant laquelle Mère avait tenté de l'empêcher de répondre.**_

-Jamais je ne deviendrai Mangemort. s'était-il levé.

 _ **Voir Sirius surprit était amusant, mais le sourire empli de tendresse qu'il avait adressé à Reg' était la plus belle marque d'amour fraternelle. Sans nous retourner Sirius avait transplané après que Regulus ait prononcé cette phrase d'une voix légèrement moqueuse:**_

-Je t'avais dis que cette année allait être te surprendre, grand frère.

 _ **Et c'était vrai car lors de la rentrée Remus avait trouvé le courage d'avouer à ses amis qui était son petit ami mystère: Autant dire que Siri en tomba dans les pommes avant d'être aussi joyeux qu'une femelle hippogriffe après avoir pondu un œuf.**_

FIN DU RÉCIT  


-Vous connaissez le reste. termine-je mon histoire.

-En effet. acquiesce ma futur belle-mère.

 _Plusieurs semaines plus tard je me tiens devant le tapis qui va m'amener auprès de Severus, Regulus me tenant par le bras._

-Tu es superbe, petite sœur.

 _Regulus va mieux, mais il refuse toujours de nous dire le pourquoi il a voulu en finir avec la vie, mais j'espère que jamais il ne retentera le coup. Enfant, j'ai toujours rêvé de porter une robe différente des autres mariées qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues. Autant dire que c'est réussi°._

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. souris-je. À quand le mariage?

 _La tenue entièrement blanche avec quelques fils argentés et un bouton d'iris au niveau du cœur que porte mon frère lui va à ravir. Lorsque les premières notes de musique nuptial s'élèvent nous commençons notre marche après que nos amis et ma belle-mère se soient levés._

 _Arrivés près de Severus mon frère nous laisse après m'avoir embrassé la joue tout en me soufflant à l'oreille ses félicitations._

 _Les mariages sorciers sont connus pour être magnifiques car lorsqu'il s'agit d'union d'Amour le marié doit déposer une cape fait d'écrin de licorne sur les épaules de sa promise. On raconte que si le contact est doux comme de la soie c'est que la mariée est toujours pure, par contre si elle est rêche c'est tout le contraire, mais dans mon cas la cape est douce sur mes épaules._

 _Le Cordon de Vérité, quant à lui, permet de reconnaître les sentiments réels des futurs mariés, mais dans les cas de mariages arrangés les familles souhaitant unir leurs enfants l'oublient volontiers. De couleur opaque il émet une faible lueur or après que les mariés aient promis de toujours s'aimer et de soutenir l'un l'autre._

 _S'il détecte le moindre mensonge il reste opaque. Me plongeant dans les iris onyx de l'homme que j'aime, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire car je suis heureuse._

 _Sev est, lui aussi, heureux car il a un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Contrairement aux mariages moldus les mariés sorciers doivent répondre en même temps à la question du Sorcier Marieur:_

-Oui, je le veux. répondons-nous Sev' et moi.

 _Avec des gestes tendres Sev' prend mon visage en coupe et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes sous les acclamations de nos invités. Devinant la timidité de Sev', j'approfondis notre baiser, le surprenant, mais mon mari a compris mon but qu'il m'embrasse avec ferveur..._

 _Moi, Louve Prince, je suis la plus heureuse des femmes!_

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Après tout ce temps sans écrire cette fiction, je commençais un peu à déprimer! Cependant, je tiens à vous dire que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier car je l'avoue, je n'ai pas le courage d'écrire plus que 4 chapitres pour cette histoire! Je vais essayer de rester cohérente par rapport au canon, mais sachez que dans le 4ème et dernier chapitre Louve va participer à la Grande Bataille à Poudlard! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable journée/soirée!** *

°Voir l'image de présentation car je suis trop nulle pour décrire la robe!


	4. A travers les yeux de l'enfant

Chère Kimblette: Je te remercie pour ta review car tu es une lectrice et une auteure que j'apprécie beaucoup! La relation entre Reg' et Sirius est belle car je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas fraternelle car comment imaginer deux frères être si éloignés l'un de l'autre parce que le plus jeune était sous la coupe parental?

Chère Dustin Potter Hoffman Snape: Merci pour ta venue car je suis contente de constater que la cérémonie de mariage de Sev' et Louve t'ait plu! Je te rassure, Louvia est le surnom de Louve depuis qu'elle est petite, mais Narcissa et Andromeda l'emploie aussi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

 ***Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde! Merci de votre fidélité car comme vous le sachez ceci est le dernier chapitre de l'histoire! Je vais essayer de rester fidèle au canon, mais sachez que ça sera dur car je compter modifier quelques petites choses! En vous souhaitant une chouette lecture!***

 ***PS: Ce chapitre est spécial car j'ai eu l'idée d'imaginer ce chapitre sous les yeux de l'enfant de Sev' et Louve! À ceux et celles qui se poseraient la question, je garde Teddy car je trouve ce bout de chou adorable et quoi de mieux que l'imaginer être le fils de Reg' et Remus?***

Chapitre 4: A travers les yeux de l'enfant  


POV?

 _Je m'appelle Denebola, j'ai 16 ans et je viens de perdre de vue ma famille. Courant le plus vite possible, j'évite les sorts qu'on me lance et réplique tout aussi vite car il n'est pas question que je meure dans cette bataille: Potter, t'as intérêt à gagner!_

 _Je devine votre surprise et y réponds le plus franchement: Oui, je connais Potter car il est mon frère adoptif._

 _Sa mère était l'ex-meilleure amie de mon père et bien avant de rencontrer celle qui deviendra ma mère mon père était fou amoureux de Lily Evans devenue Potter après s'être mariée à cet enflure de James Potter!_

 _Je n'ai peut-être pas connu le père de Harry, mais d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs,je le déteste pour avoir fait souffrir mon père. Mon oncle Sirius s'est racheté en accordant la main de ma mère à mon père car il a vite comprit que leurs blagues n'étaient pas toutes innocentes._

 _C'est mon oncle Regulus qui m'en a parlé car comme les autres Serpentard il était aussi prit pour cible, mais jamais son frère n'était le responsable car aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître c'était Pettigrow!_

-Oh, mais qui vois-je? entends-je une voix désagréable à ma gauche. Ne serait-ce pas le petit Prince?

 _Stoppant ma course, je me tourne brusquement dans la direction de la voix où je me mets en garde car devant moi se tient l'homme qui a vendu ses amis, failli emprisonné mon oncle Sirius et blessé gravement mon deuxième oncle peu de temps après la naissance de mon coussin Teddy: Pettigrow!_

 _Me mettant en position de défense, baguette levée, je sens ma magie faire bouillir mon sang car plus que James Potter je haïs ce sale rat qui pendant des années s'est caché chez les Wesleay!_

 _Un 'Diffinito' me fait gémir de douleur car s'il y a une chose que j'ai appris avec Grand-père Orion (le père de ma grand-mère, fantôme de son état) est qu'il ne faut jamais montrer sa douleur et SURTOUT rester concentrer! Je ne regarde pas l'état de mon bras, mais en serrant les dents je réplique avec l'aide d'un 'Expelliarmus', mais raté!_

 _Le combat entre le rat et moi dure longtemps entre sorts formulés et informulés, mais je ne baisse pas les bras quand tout à coup je ressens une vive douleur au cœur. Si violente que j'en tremble de la tête aux pieds, mais voulant terminer le combat je lance un des Impardonnables:_

-Avada kedavra!

 _Épuisé, le corps meurtri, je tombe à terre, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus pleuré depuis que j'ai 12 ans, mais la douleur que je ressens est immense. Tout à ma peine, je suis sourd à la voix de Tête-de-Serpent-Qui-Devrait-Aller-Se-Refaire-Une-Beauté° qui demande Harry comme je ne ressens pas l'étreinte de mon meilleur ami dans mon dos, ni son aide à me relever._

 _Soudain, comme si mes forces m'étaient revenues, je cours vers l'endroit où une personne de ma famille vient de perdre la vie après mon oncle Sirius lors de ma 4ème année, insensible aux appels de mon ami. Je cours comme jamais je n'ai couru pour m'arrêter aussi net après avoir traverser les portes de la Grande Salle:_

 _Devant moi se trouve des lits de fortune où des adultes, des adolescents et même des enfants sont allongés, inertes, le tient blafard, yeux clos pour l'éternité._

 _M'avançant à petits pas, j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres tout en priant Merlin pour que mon empathie se soit trompée, mais une famille aux cheveux roux (plus Hermione) entourant trois lits me fait comprendre que l'une de mes craintes s'est réalisée:_

-Qui...? demande-je dans un souffle.

 _C'est Monsieur Wesleay qui m'entend car il se retourne et en me voyant me fait signe d'approcher._

-Non...

 _Tombant à genoux, mes larmes roulent avec forces sur mes joues, m'empêchant de parler tellement la boule que j'ai dans la gorge est grosse. Aussi grosse qu'un rocher._

 _Attrapant délicatement la main de la personne allongée la plus proche de moi, mon cœur (déjà saignant) saigne encore plus:_

 _Fred et Oncles Reglus et Remus sont allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, yeux à jamais fermés, la peau aussi glacée que de la glace. Mes pleurs ne se tarissent pas alors que mon esprit me projette comme un film les souvenirs que j'ai avec ces trois hommes:_

 _Lorsque mes parents étaient absents c'étaient Oncles Regulus et Remus qui s'occupaient de moi, qui m'apprenaient ce qu'un jeune futur Lord doit savoir sans oublier la tolérance envers les gens moins riches, les Sangs-Mêlé et les Moldus. Bref, avec eux, Oncle Sirius et mes parents j'ai eu une enfance heureuse et chaleureuse le tout avec un frère adoptif aimant qui avait fait la promesse à notre mère de me protéger._

 _Naître avec un don c'est quelque chose de vraiment pénible, mais alors quand il s'agit de l'empathie, ça aurait été l'Enfer si mon père ne m'avait pas apprit l'occlumancie dès mes 5 ans._

 _Quand à Fred il m'a prit sous son aile dans le Poudlard-Exprès après une violente crise. Je ne m'étais pas senti bien au matin et malgré l'auscultation de Oncle Regulus j'ai quitté la maison pour King Cross car il n'avait rien vu d'alarmant juste le stress de l'enfant qui va devoir quitter sa famille pour une longue durée et de la fatigue car je n'avais pas su m'endormir tout de suite après avoir été couché._

 _À peine monté et installé, je m'étais endormi, mais moins de cinq minutes après j'avais commencé à ressentir toutes les émotions des voyageurs et autant dire que tous m'ont entendu lorsque j'ai hurlé qu'ils se taisent tous (Harry avait raté le train)._

 _J'ignore encore comment, mais le simple fait que Fred m'ait prit dans ses bras m'a tout de suite calmé et m'a permit de me rendormir le plus sereinement possible. Ce n'est que lorsque le train ralentissait qu'il m'a réveillé afin que je me prépare. C'est ce que j'ai fais, mais j'ignorais encore que je venais de tomber amoureux de l'un des frères du meilleur ami de Harry._

 _Au fil du temps passé (et ce malgré que j'ai été réparti à Serpendard, comme mon père et Oncle Regulus) Fred est toujours resté près de moi, devenant mon meilleur ami comme je devenais son confident et meilleur ami. Jamais Georges et lui ne m'ont prit pour cible car non seulement je suis le fils du Professeur Prince, mais aussi le petit frère du Survivant. Bon, je dois avouer que ça m'a énervé car j'ai été très clair avec les Jumeaux: Soit il me prenaient pour cible ainsi les langues de vipères pourront fermer leur bec soit j'allais trouver une astuce pour que Griffondor perde la Coupe des Quatre Maisons!  
_

 _Les Jumeaux ont vite compris que je devais sauver les apparences car une amitié entre Griffondor et Serpentard aurait été mal vue par nos deux Maisons. Incapable de détourner le regard du visage de mon aimé, je ne vois pas le temps qui passe, mais une nouvelle douleur me plie en deux tout en criant d'incompréhension et de douleur mêlée._

 _PAPA!_

 _Me relevant difficilement, je souhaite quitter la Grande Salle, mais je tombe à genoux, trop faible pour rester debout. Je n'entends pas les paroles de Georges, mais ses mains sur mes épaules empêche mon don de s'emballer malgré ma terreur pour mon pè...NON!_

 _La douleur étreint fortement mon cœur, déjà meurtri, m'apprend ce que je redoutais le plus depuis le retour de Tête-de-Serpent-Qui-Devrait-Aller-Se-Refaire-Une-Beauté:_

-Pa...pa...murmure-je difficilement entre mes larmes. Papa...

 _Et maman qui doit combattre quelque part dans le château..._

-Je suis désolé Denebola. me murmure à l'oreille Georges.

 _Jamais, je n'ai su trouver le courage d'avouer à Fred mes sentiments, il ne saura jamais à quel point je l'aime comme un fou..._

 _J'ignore ce qu'il se passe autour de moi car Georges m'a donné une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve pour que_ _ _Mme Pomfresh_ puisse m'examiner et soigner mes blessures._

 _À mon réveil, je constate que je suis enlacé dans les bras de ma mère. Je constate très vite ses joues humides et ses cheveux blancs. Blancs! Les cheveux autrefois noirs de ma mère sont aussi immaculés que la neige! D'après Hermione c'est un phénomène qui existe car si quelqu'un éprouve beaucoup de tristesse et de douleur sa chevelure peut blanchir en une nuit comme ce fut le cas pour la Reine Marie-Antoinette!_

 _Me dégageant en douceur des bras de ma mère, je me lève, parfaitement guéri, je quitte infirmerie après avoir laissé un mot à maman. Déambulant dans les couloirs, je suis sourd aux cris de joie des élèves et des enseignants jusqu'à ce que j'entre dans la Tour d'Astronomie où je regarde le soleil luire de mille feux, de nouvelles larmes roulant sur mes joues..._

-Oh, Fred! Tu es parti sans savoir ce que mon cœur déborde pour toi! crie-je, la voix pleine de douleur. Toi, le Gryffondor au cœur généreux, tu as su voir en moi Denebola et non le fils du professeur Prince ou le Co-Prince des Serpentard!

 _Relevant la tête, je regarde une dernière fois Poudlard et transplane pour une vie qui, je l'espère, recollera mon cœur..._

DIX-NEUF ANS PLUS TARD

-Les passagers du vol 444 sont priés de se rendre vers les portes de sortie! se fait entendre une voix de femme dans les haut-parleurs.

 _Attrapant nos valises, nous obéissons pour ensuite nous retrouver rapidement dehors sous un soleil radieux. Pays chéri, ton enfant est revenu. Nous dirigeant vers une ruelle sombre, je transplane directement au Manoir Prince où à peine les pieds à terre que ma mère se jette dans mes bras._

-Denebola! crie-t-elle heureuse.

-Je suis rentré, maman. souris-je avec quelques larmes roulant sur mes joues.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon chéri...pleure-t-elle tout en reculant, me regardant avec Amour et tendresse. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu as surmonter ton deuil.

 _Muet, j'acquiesce. Il est vrai que je ne ressens plus de douleur lorsqu'on évoque mon père et mes oncles, mais mon cœur ne s'est jamais refermé lorsque je pense à Fred. Regardant ma mère avec tendresse, je remarque les petites rides qui parcourent son visage, mais loin de l'enlaidir elle n'est que plus belle...  
_

-Heu...papa?

 _Me reculant, je pose mon bras autour des épaules de Lorenz'._

-Maman, laissez-moi te présenter Lorenzo, mon fils.

 _Si ma mère semble surprise en voyant mon enfant, un grand sourire étire ses lèvres tandis que son regard brille de mille feux de bonheur en se découvrant Grand-mère._

 _Elle prend dans ses bras Lorenz' qui rougit sous la forte étreinte de ma mère, mais très vite il l'enlace à son tour, heureux de pouvoir mettre un nom sur le visage de sa Grand-mère._

 _La suivant jusqu'à l'intérieur du Manoir j'entends des voix provenir du grand salon. En entrant, je vois Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Ginny, leurs frères et leurs épouses respectives, Arthur et Molly Weasley, Théodore Not (mon deuxième meilleur ami), un jeune homme Métamorphomage que je ne connais pas, Draco, Narcissa, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora et_ _Kingsley_ _Shacklebolt._

 _En se raclant la gorge maman annonce mon retour ce qui fait tourner la tête de tout le monde qui se précipite vers moi (sauf Ron qui me fusille des yeux), me posant mille questions à la fois. Avec patience, je réponds à chacune d'elles lorsque mon regard se pose sur Gorges qui me serre le cœur, mais par respect je ne montre pas ma douleur et mon chagrin car si je lis de la tristesse dans son regard clair, je lis aussi qu'il a sut surmonter la perte de son jumeau, mais que comme moi il ne pourra jamais oublier._

 _J'apprends que le Métamorphomage est mon cousin Teddy qui a bien grandi et a reçu chaque cadeau que je lui envoyais pour ses anniversaires et Noëls comme Harry et les autres._

 _Lorenz' est resté près de maman car le pauvre n'est pas habitué à une telle foule et foule il y a! Après avoir répondu aux nombreuses questions de mes amis et celles plus désagréables de Ronald, maman nous invite Lorenzo et moi à nous asseoir._

 _Pendant une heures mes amis me présentent à leurs enfants:_

 _Bill et Fleur me présentent Dominique et Louis, l'aînée (Victoire) est à Poudlard,_

 _Harry et Ginny me présentent leur fille Lily-Luna (James-Sirius et Albus-Severus sont à l'école, mais j'ai été très honoré de savoir que les fils aînés de Harry portent les prénoms de mon oncle et de mon père),_

 _Hermione et Drago sont parents de vraies jumelles âgées de 9 ans et vont être parents pour la deuxième fois car Hermine est enceinte de 6 mois d'un garçon,_

 _Théo, Luna et Charlie°° sont ensemble depuis 10 ans et vivent paisiblement en Roumanie, mais ils reviennent de temps en temps en Angleterre,_

 _Kingsley et Nymphadora (sa femme) sont les heureux parents d'un garçon du même âge que les jumelles d'Hermione et Dray prénommé Alexander._

 _Percy me présente sa femme Audrey et leurs deux filles Molly (deuxième du nom) et Lucy,_

 _Georges me présente ses jumeaux: Roxanne et Fred (deuxième du nom) qu'il a eu avec_ _Angelina Johnson avant de divorcer six ans après la naissance des Jumeaux,_

 _Quant à Ron, il est tout simplement parti car écœuré de compter un troisième Mangemort dans la pièce._

 _À mon tour, je présente mon enfant qui, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate, salue mes amis et leurs enfants car il est le plus jeune de tous car il n'a que 6 ans._

 _Laissant les enfants faire connaissance, Harry se fait le devoir de me raconter tout ce qu'il s'est passé suite à mon départ de Poudlard. J'avoue qu'avoir laissé ma mère seule alors qu'elle venait de perdre son second frère, son beau-frère et son mari le même jour pour ensuite se réveiller seule avec un mot de son enfant unique n'a pas du la rassurer..._

 _Quant à moi, je leur raconte que j'ai terminé ma scolarité à Salem car retourner à Poudlard aurait été un défi trop difficile à surmonter, ma vie aux États-Unis sous une fausse identité car je ne souhaitais pas être harcelé par les photographes Américains avant de faire le tour de la terre comme les Moldus pendant 13 ans où je leur envoyais des cadeaux à chacun de leurs anniversaires et Noëls pour terminer par l'Italie où pendant une promenade j'avais pris conscience que je souhaitais être père, mais que je me refusais à me marier._

 _Le choix était simple: Soit je demandais à une mère porteuse de porter mon enfant, soit j'avais recours à l'orphelinat. Après six mois de réflexion j'avais opté pour l'adoption._

-J'ignorais dans quoi j'allais m'embarquer car on s'imagine que c'est facile de choisir le petit être qui portera notre nom! Chaque orphelins faisait de son mieux, parfois en trichant, pour être choisis, mais mon attention a été attiré par des pleurs d'un bébé. La Mère Supérieure m'a conduit à l'étage où un bébé de quelques mois pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras d'une Sœur fraîchement arrivée qui n'arrivait pas à le calmer. À peine m'étais-je avancé que la Sœur m'a déposé l'enfant qui s'est tout de suite calmé. J'ai demandé le nom de l'enfant et constatant qu'il n'en avait pas, je l'ai appelé Lorenzo et ai déclaré que c'était lui que j'allais adopté. Non parce que Lorenz' est un Sorcier, mais parce que je me refusais de priver un si jeune enfant d'Amour parental.

TRENTE-CINQ PLUS TARD

POV Auteure

Trente-cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis le retour de Denebola où Harry, leurs amis et lui-même ont vécu avec leurs enfants respectifs des aventures dignes de celles du Trio d'Or et des Princes d'Argent°°° en combattant la fille cachée de Voldemort et de Bellatrix Lestrange* dont le nom a vite été oublié pour être remplacé par La-Fille-Des-Ténèbres.

Aujourd'hui à 70 ans Denebola, devenu un vieil homme respecté dans toute l'Angleterre, se meurt entouré de ses amis, de son fils unique, de sa bru et de sa ribambelle de petits-enfants, atteint de la dragoncelle...

Sa mère n'est pas à ses côtés car elle s'est éteinte à l'âge de 60 ans, le sourire aux lèvres, son cœur ayant cessé de battre pendant la nuit.

C'est heureux et apaisé que le fils unique de Severus et Louve Prince rend son dernier soupir à Merlin afin de rejoindre un jeune homme roux, le regard pétillant de malice et d'Amour qui l'attend avec grande impatience...

FIN

 ***Voici comment se termine l'histoire de Louve Prince, née Black! J'espère que le choix final de faire intervenir son enfant n'a déçu personne car étrangement je ne sais pas comment la finir avec Louve! Mais si parmi vous, chères lectrices et chers lecteurs, vous souhaitez une fin avec Louve, dites-le-moi dans vos reviews et je tenterai l'expérience! En vous souhaitant une agréable journée/soirée!***

 ***PS: Écrite et terminée le 26 septembre 2016 à 23h30!***

°Ben, quoi? Personne n'a jamais surnommé Voldy de cette façon! Autant en profiter que mon OC n'a pas peur de lui!

°°Moi-même suis étonnée du choix du couple que mon cerveau a choisi!

°°°Surnom que les élèves de Serpentard donnaient à Draco et Denebola pendant leurs études!

*Oui, j'ai regardé une vidéo sur Youtube qui parlait de L'Enfant Maudit, mais je n'ai pas regardé plus seulement pour savoir que Voldy et Bellatrix avaient eu une relation ayant donné naissance à une fille! Et c'est tout!


	5. (ceci n'est pas un chapitre)

**Note de l'auteure: Bonsoir/Bonjour tout le monde! Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une page réservée aux réponses de lecteurs anonymes! Je répondrais à toutes les reviews de ce genre sur cette page...sur ce, passez une agréable soirée/journée!**

Chère Petit Coconuts: Je te remercie pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir! Il n'y a pas de dates limites pour lire une fiction, le principal est de trouver une ou plusieurs fictions qui te plaisent!

Tu trouveras ici bas mes réponses à tes commentaires:

« Coucou Mission homme enceinte, quand j'ai vu le nom de la fiction j'ai aussitot cliqué dessus car c'est pas tous les jours que je peux tomber sur une fiction avec un oc partout mon prénom (Louve). »

= Bonjour/Bonsoir! En effet, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut être agréablement surprise de voir son prénom apparaître dans une fiction! Étant donné que j'aime beaucoup les loups, je trouvais ça logique que la petite sœur de Sirius et Regulus porte le prénom de Louve car, n'oublions pas, que ses frères ont des prénoms de canidé (Sirius) et félin (Regulus)!

« Je vais donc lire ta fic (surement en retard) avec joie et bonne humeur! »

= Tu m'en vois ravie! Je suis curieuse de découvrir quel sera ton ressentit après chaque lecture!

 **Je te répondrais sur cette page lorsque tes autres reviews feront leur apparition! Au plaisir de pouvoir lire tes prochains commentaires!**


End file.
